Jalex Part 3
by Dr.Megan
Summary: A story about a group of friends : Emily,Alex,Jack,Rian and Zack  All Time Low


[3]

[Alex]

i was happy going to school the next day. i actually man hugged my dad and kissed my mums forehead in the daze of happiness i was in before leaving for school. the bus ride didnt seem so daunting as ususal as i sat down to the mean whispers and glares i got every day. something was thrown as usual and i just smirked at their attmpts to ruin my fawless mood. i strutted,yes i strutted, out of the bus and straight into jacks line of view. he stood just inside the school gates .he pulled at his fringe to get it out of his big brown eyes and i melted. i sauntered over to his side as the roudy gang passed

"bunch of faggots!" one big blond guy grunted

"you bet bud!" jack retorted " dont act like your not jealous!" he said and licked the side of my face as the buch guy walked on.

i laughed and wiped the spit off my face "nice to see you too" i said as he pulled me aimlessly along the edge of the forest that lines our school

"oh that wasnt my greeting..." jack said as we ducked into the shrubs "this is"

i had bearly time to smile let alone ask what? when jack crashed into me. his lips were hot and heavey against mine as wwe almost tumbled back int the courtyard of our school. i started to lift his shirt when he stopped me.i groaned internally from his hands stopping me and his lips leaving breath rasaped against my neck as he whispered

"not now ...no time" he hushed breathlessly in my ear as we regained our control.

i whined in dissapointment but didnt move for anybody was to walk in on us or just squint into the forests gloom they would see me and jack up against a tree with jacks arms either side of my head as he leaned over my shoulder catching his breath and me with my forehead on his shoulder with one hand up his shirt and the other grasping his shoulder...in other words a scene from a teenage gay porn film.

[Jack]

i wasnt sure this would be right,the way i acted this morning, but im as hooked to it as alex is. im outright flirting with him since the whole woods scene eariler infront of everyone but they all think im joking and havent copped on. im happy. im not overreacting just to get people to laugh or to hide my own want and discomfort.

im is happy.

the bell went just as i got my breath back and we were off to class. i smacked alexs ass when he branched off to his french looked back shocked but i just laughed and skipped off to class. i saw rian staring down at his book when i walked in. i stood infront of his desk until he looked up.

"yes jack?" he smirked

"hey!,do you like face to face?" i asked with a lisp and sauntered to my seat next to him. he just giggled in his seat

"you get weirder every day y'know?" he said still smiling

"thats what makes me me baby!" i said leaning back in my chair with my hands behind my head

the young teacher walked in and saw me reclining in my seat

"Êtes-vous confortable Jacques?" she asked in her sexy accent

"oui madame,Je suis totalement chilled et j'aime quand tu m'appelles jacques " i said and the class ,including the teacher , sniggered

"ok jack since you seem very chatty today ill start the oral questions with you today!"

"mmmmm...i do love me some oral" i said and the teacher stopped looked at me .the whole class went silent for about mminute until the giggled started to spread across the 2 seconds the whole class was seriously LOLing. the teacher looked at the class then back to had covered her mouth in what i thought was horror but i saw her smile crack outside her manicure. oh i love this class!

[Zack]

i waited for emily that morning on the straight road my house and her house were on.i usually have to wait for 5 minutes before she would bounce up to me but today she was late. i tapped my the skull tattoo on my forearm.i paced a bit. finally i sat on the wall behind me which was backed by trees. i swung my legs and started to worry ...where is she?.suddenly something latched itself onto my converse-clad feet appeared as their legs wrapped around my waist. i grabbed their arm and pulled them so they fell across my lap .emily smiled up at me.

"did i scare you?"she smiled

"yeah,i thought you went missing or something you were so late" i chuckled

"i meant when i jumped you there but ok." she said fixing he mess her hair had become across my legs when i pulled her down.

"Wanna start walking to school we'll be late" i suggested

"5 more meet earlier anyway so we can walk to school slow together and have loads of time until the bell."she said and mved so she was straddling me. she hooked her feet behind my back and stared at me.

"how are you today?" i asked narrowing my was up

"im great you?" sehe smiled moving closer

"im ok thanks" i narrowed my eyes more as she moved closer and kissed me

the road is a very quite one but i was a bit uncomfortable kissing emily on a road where cars regulalry passed full of kids going to school and emily sure didnt care by the was she was into the make out session. i moved away slowly and chuckled

"what?" she said wipiing her lips

"i dont feel comfortable making out on a busy road" i said shyly

she laughed "oh ok ...another time then" she winked and slid off me

i had a feeling this day was gonna get weirder and weirder ...

[Emily]

zack was totally freaked out by my behaviour. he didnt stop staring at me with his brows knitted together in confusion all day. i know i was acting was all for zack. he must know that!. i felt a bit more couragous during a free class in biology we and alex were hunched low and close together in their small 2 seater bench at the top corner of the class room-perposly put there by the teacher to stop them interfering we me rian cass and zack. the four of us were in a middle row with a sink in between us like in all since labs. rian and cass were doing the ususal staring at each other with random smiles thing that they are champions of and me and zack sat silently staring at the empty teachers had come to supervise us so the class room was in uproar.i put my head on the desk and five seoncds later zacks voice drifted through the fortress of my arms.

"you ok?...wanna get some air? the courtyard just outside the door by the bathrooms"

i straightend and sharply looked at him" sure"

we made it out of the class without any male bathrooms were right on the opposite side of the corridor so ,with a bolt of energy and randomness- i shoved zack into the empty bathroom and into one of the stalls. he fell and ended up sitting on the toilet as i locked the door and sat on him like that morning

"is this another time then?" he smirked

i nodded and wrapped my arms around him

"we could get caught" he moaned

"hmm yeah ...they can hear you whining from miles away! better stop so "i said and clamped my mouth on his

that stall felt too small after a good 5 seconds. it was too small to handle the contact me and zack were having. the heat was something savage as it ripped through me and probably zack too. i was just about to moan when a giggle enter the bathroom. i froze and so did zack .eyes wide open,our lips still locked we sat there and waited for who ever it was to leave. another giggle floated in were both hoisted his legs up just in case they looked under the crushed me more to him. we waited but hte hushed mutterings of the two guys still went on.

"no jack not now!" one whined half loudly and me and zack snapped our eyes together .our lips had broke apart and i mouthed "no way!"

"come on alex!" the other whined back

there was a shuffling sound and i lifted my eyes to the ceiling but all i could see were the big letters A.W.K.W.A.R.D!

there was a sucking sound and grunt a few minutes later . me and zack locked eyes again and i hugged him legs were shaking with having to hold me and his own legs up. even under all his effort he rested a hand on my back and began to rub it to try and diffuse some of the awkwardness. it didnt help and i heard a zipper and one of them made a sound like they were after drinking a ice cold drink on a summer day. they giggled once more and we hear the class room door open and slam behind them. zack lowerd his legs but i didnt dare move. what had just happend? my two best friends having oral? or some other kids called jack and alex having oral?

either way it was oral...

"emily" zack whispered and i slowly leaned back. he still had a hand on my back.i felt his thumb stroke the bump my bra strap made a few times as i stared at him .our eyes read the same thing

"oh my god did we witness what we just witnessed?"

[Rian]

i didnt notice when emily and zack or alex and jack left but i sure did notice when they came back in. the door slammed and everyone turned to see alex and jack arrive back with big grins on their faces.

"they look very happy" cass mumbled from my shoulder where she had put her head

"they do indeed" i commented i bit too happy for alex and jack really

cass started to run her fingers along the back of my neck

"your hairs getting long again" she said

"should i cut it again?"

"i dont mind i like you anyway you are" i felt her smile

Emily and Zack came back a few minutes later. i was lost in cass's eyes but was wrenched out of them by the chair sqealing next to me. i turned to see emily sitting down slowing while looking at alex and jack warily.

"where did ye go?" i asked nicely

"huh?...oh,we went to the a bit stuffy in here" she smiled weakly at me

"oh...you ok? you seem distracted a bit"

"yeah im fine thanks just a headache" she smiled that watery smile again

something was wrong .i knew it straight off. they dont really tell me stuff anymore because im always wih cass or im off day dreaming about her when they are trying to tell me stuff. i got to snap out of it and listen to my may be the moment when they actually need me.


End file.
